


New York State of Mind

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Kink Bingo 2013, Roleplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	New York State of Mind

William is meeting Courtney in New Jersey just because they both happen to be in the same place at the same time. They're there for unrelated jobs, but they never pass on an opportunity to hang out together. Family's a thing.

She's in the back corner of a coffee shop, hat pulling her hair back. She's dressed in a matching navy blue peacoat along with two visible layers underneath - a henley and a flannel, and he knows there's a tank top beneath both of them. She looks gorgeous and she's smiling, her eyes catching the light.

She stands up and he glances down, sees that her jeans are rolled up just a bit at the ankles over her shoes and lack of socks. It's not until then that it hits him fully.

She's dressed up like Gabe.

"Hey, Bilvy."

He looks up and swallows the hot groan that lodges in his throat and nods. He's glad he snapped the picture of her before she stood up. he's not sure he has the mental capacity for it now. "Hey."

She shoves her hands in her jeans pockets and his eyes follow the movement, just like she intends. It's like a punch to the stomach, and he clenches his hands, willing his knees not to give way. She's packed, the firm bulge pressed against the denim she's pulling tight.

"Fuck," he breathes then inhales sharply. "Tell me we've got time."

Her smile is practiced, her normal flat midwest accent a little huskier, more nasal, more _Jersey_. "Time for what?"

"Fuck, Court." He practically groans the words. "You know what. Come on."

She finishes her coffee, tossing the cup in the trash. "Let's go."

they walk out together, William matching his stride to hers. She's not as tall as him, or as Gabe for that matter, but she has the swagger she needs. His blood is pounding, his cock half-hard just in anticipation. She ducks into a generic hotel not far up the street, heading straight for the elevator.

He looks down at the instagram picture he'd snapped of her for a moment before he puts his phone away. It's a quick reminder that they're in public, and who they are to each other is known, even if it's not widely known. courtney pulls out a card key and William leans back against the wall, gripping the bar behind him.

"Top floor," she says quietly as the elevator dings another flight. "Almost there."

He nods jerkily, gritting his teeth. She's the same kind of tease as Gabe. He's glad there aren't more than nine floors to the hotel, that's already more than enough to test his patience. All he wants to do is touch her.

The elevator jerks to a stop and the doors open, letting another couple on. Courtney moves closer to him, resting back against his arm. It's not until she's that close that he smells her, the muted waft of Gabe's expensive cologne hitting him. He bites back another groan as he leans in and tilts his head, whispering in her ear. "You're _evil_."

She turns slightly, looking up at him, her breath fanning his face. "You love me."

He wraps his arm around her, his hand curving over her hip. his mouth is so close to hers he can almost taste her. "Yes."

Courtney laughs softly as the elevator comes to a stop and the other couple get off. William groans and turns them so he has her pressed to the wall, his knee sliding between both her legs so he can feel the bulge in her jeans. She tilts her head up so she can look him in the eye, then shakes it from side to side, the wisps peeking out from the bottom of her cotton cap flying around her jaw. “You don’t get to lead this time.”

“Gabe would let me.”

She moves away from him as the elevator doors finally open on their floor, letting her fingers trail over the bulge in _his_ jeans. “Liar.”

**

The problem with Courtney being his sister, besides that she is his _sister_ , is the fact that she knows him so well. She knows what every gesture and expression mean and she’s not above using them to her advantage. Which is why she presses him up against the door as soon as they’re inside the room. “Hey, Bilvy.”

William groans, because that’s _Gabe’s_ name for him, even though everyone else has started using it. He tries to shift under her grip, but Courtney’s got him held tight as she insinuates herself against him, sliding a leg between his. Her pack presses against his cock and he groans again, low in his throat because he wants. Wants inside her. Wants her inside him. Wants _Gabe_ inside him. “Please.”

“Please, what?”

William strains against her grip and brushes her mouth with his. The scent of Gabe’s aftershave hits him again and his knees feel weak. “Please, Gabe.”

She laughs that low, knowing laugh and backs away from him, holding his hands and guiding him to the bed. They don’t have secrets from each other, maybe because they have this big one that they share, so she knows all the things he’s done. All the things he’s had done to him. She turns as they reach the mattress and pushes him down on the bed. His legs hang over the side, sprawled wide open. 

“You want me to fuck you?” She kneels between his legs, braced over him. “Is that what you want, querido?”

“Fuck, yes.” He’s breathless, desperate for Courtney to touch him. “Been so long.”

She pulls back and stands between his legs, looking down at him for a moment before she reaches down and undoes his fly. He watches her, licking his lips as she grabs his jeans and tugs, waiting for him to lift his hips. He does, and she gets rid of his jeans and boxers as he kicks off his shoes. He catches a toe in one sock to pull it off just as she bends down and breathes against his dick. 

His head hits the bed hard and he thrusts up toward her mouth. She pulls back and tugs off her hat. She’d done her hair, because it’s darker and she’s curled it, though the hat’s largely ruined the effect. She strips off her jacket and William manages to get his shirt off quickly, not wanting to miss a second of her undressing for him. She discards the flannel and she’s wearing a white almost see-through tank top underneath, her chest obviously bound, since it lays smooth against her chest. 

“Jesus.” 

Courtney smirks at him. “Don’t believe in the dude.” She undoes her jeans slowly, looking down at him. His cock is hard and ready, leaking against his stomach. She’s wearing button-fly jeans and taking her time, getting her shoes off as she pushes them down her thighs. Her gray boxer-briefs are tight over the pack inside them, and William reaches out to touch it. Courtney slaps his hand away and shakes her head. “Ah-ah. Naughty.”

“You like me naughty.”

She laughs and moves over him, kissing him as she presses against him. It’s different but good, firm but not hard. She uses the pressure of every thrust just right so that she slides against him. His head falls back at the friction and he presses up into her. They’re both breathing hard, and he can taste the sweat on her skin.

“Want it. Want you.” He wraps a leg around the back of hers and thrusts up against her. “C’mon. Don’t make me wait, asshole.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” She pulls back and she’s smiling and she’s gorgeous.

“Nope. But I kiss my sister with it.” 

She slaps his thigh, shaking her head at him. He raises himself up on his elbows and watches as she slips the briefs down. She’s wearing the harness underneath, ready for the dildo she’s going to fuck him with. He can see the black straps on her hips and knows her ass is outlined with them. His cock jerks and he clenches his muscles to try and stay in control. “You want something, Bilvy.”

“Yes.” He can barely breathe as she moves over to the duffel bag on the chair. She walks back to the bed with it and sets it down beside him. 

“What’s that?” She unbuckles one side of the harness and teases the leather away from her skin. She’s shaved, and he can see the soft skin as she reaches into the duffel and pulls out a dildo. It’s thick and long with a shorter head on one head and he whimpers as she eases it into the harness and then works the short end inside her. Her voice is rough and husky and it takes everything William has not to come right then and there.

“Fuck me.” His chest shudders with the effort to breath. “C’mon...c’mon, Gabe. Fuck me.” 

Courtney fastens the harness back, and the dildo bobs in front of her as she moves up close to him, letting it rub against his dick as she digs in the bag again. He sinks back onto the bed, lifting his legs and bracing his feet on the mattress. He keeps them spread wide, staring at Courtney hungrily as she opens the bottle of lube and coats her fingers. 

“Look at you.” She rubs her fingers against his hole and presses them against it, not hard enough to penetrate, but he can feel it against him and he arches up into it. “You ready for me?”

“Y-yeah. I’m ready for it.” He immediately has to bite his lips closed as a bubble of laughter rises in his chest. “Fuck, that was awf-” He cuts off as she pushes a finger inside him. “Oh, god.” This is the core of why they do this – why they still do this after the first initial mistake. She knows him. When he sank inside her the first time, it was perfect, like coming together finally. After that they spent whatever time they could figuring out what they liked, working each other over until it was perfect. Courtney reaches out and strokes William’s softened dick as she pushes a second finger in, both of them just to the second knuckle.

She’s biting her lip in concentration, an intensity in her face as she keeps pushing, keeps up the shallow little thrusts taking her deeper inside him. He can feel the knuckle of one of her other fingers against him, and she presses that against him as she fills him. She doesn’t give him time to breathe before she starts moving her hand, thrusting in and out of him. Every stroke aches and feels amazing, and William cries out softly as she spreads her fingers, working him open.

“So beautiful,” she murmurs, looking up and meeting his eyes. “So fucking beautiful like this.”

“C-court,” he chokes out. “Gabe. Please. Fuck. Please.”

She pulls her fingers free and reaches for the lube. Her hands are shaking slightly as she strokes the dildo, coating it thickly before rubbing the tip against William’s opening. “This what you want?”

“Yes. Yes. Fuck. Yes. Please.”

She pushes in and William presses his feet against the bed, levering his hips from the mattress to find the best angle as she presses the dildo into him. His cock flags at first and then she finds her rhythm, and all he can feel is filled up, perfect. She rocks into him, slowly at first, and then she catches his legs under his thighs and pushes them toward his chest as she speeds her pace, her strokes evening out and her hips pumping the dildo inside him. 

He manages to get his hands on his dick, curving one fist around the base of his cock, the other resting above it. He wants to hold out as long as he can, wants to watch her lose her control as the end of the dildo inside her works her with the same force and pressure as she’s using to fuck him. It doesn’t take long before his hand is moving, unable to help himself. Courtney’s mouth is open, and she’s gasping for air, matching the hard draw of breath he’s managing. 

“G-gabe. Gabe. O-oh. Oh, fuck.” He comes, hot and slick over his hands and his stomach. Courtney pushes in deep again and again until she goes still, shuddering as her orgasm rocks through her. She releases his legs and he tugs her down on top of him, gasping as the dildo shifts, still so hard inside him. He wraps his arms around her and can feel her breathing rasping against his shoulder and neck. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Court.”

She shivers and presses closer to him. He moans as the dildo shifts again and she tries to pull away, but he keeps her close. “B-bill. Don’t want to h-hurt you.”

“S’okay. Don’t want to let you go.”

She laughs softly. “I’d be right back.”

“Like you inside me. Like you both inside me.” He turns his head and kisses her. “So let’s stay like this for a while, okay?”

He can feel her smile as she kisses the side of her throat. “Yeah. Okay.”


End file.
